Hanging files or folders are widely used in all types of offices. These hanging folders are normally comprised of stiff, heavy paper folded and glued to form a lengthwise horizontal passageway along their upper edge(s) through which is passed a metallic hanger rod having suitable hanging hooks at its ends for suspension in a filing cabinet or the like. Vertical slots are normally provided along such upper edge(s) of the folders through which the hanger rod can be seen. Tabs previously available for labeling these hanging folders do not combine simplicity of installation, ease in manufacturing and hence sufficiently low cost, and the ability to be used as a handle or gripping means for handling such hanging folders.